The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power, yet provide more functionality at higher speeds than before. The miniaturization process has also resulted in various considerations, including power supply and distribution to various circuits in an IC in order to ensure intended performance under a variety of load conditions.